This invention relates to apparatus for mounting a vertical blind, and more particularly to apparatus in which lateral adjustment of the blind is achieved through a rotatable mandrel.
A conventional vertical Venetian Blind, owing to the fact that the skyrail, with regard to its lateral dimension, is restricted by fixed specification, often faces the difficulty of the lateral length failing to match the installation position, the lateral width of the window in particular, either because the lateral length is too long or else too short, the worst case being when it is entirely impossible to perform the installation at all. The basic reasons for such a difficulty lies primarily in the fixed setting of the skyrail, which is not flexible, and thus is not compromising for any adjustments or adaptions, so that it is eventually unavoidable to result in dimensional aberrations of the width of window structured according to indoor partitioning practices.